


Gatear

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 31 de Fictober 2020 - Sentado en la grada, Romario observaba al grupo de licenciados con los ojos cristalinos. Entre ellos reconoció sin problema aquella cabellera despeinada, muy similar a la suya propia, del color del chocolate. Se había quitado el birrete ya que el calor de junio empezaba a ser ya demasiado fuerte. Nadie le podía decir que la vida hasta ese momento había resultado fácil.
Relationships: Rome & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Gatear

Sentado en la grada, Romario observaba al grupo de licenciados con los ojos cristalinos. Entre ellos reconoció sin problema aquella cabellera despeinada, muy similar a la suya propia, del color del chocolate. Se había quitado el birrete ya que el calor de junio empezaba a ser ya demasiado fuerte. Nadie le podía decir que la vida hasta ese momento había resultado fácil.

Conoció a la que sería la madre de su retoño cuando tan solo tenía 18 años y ella 16. A los meses le anunció que tenía un retraso. Fue un accidente del que en el momento se arrepintió. Pero ella, criada en una familia católica, decidió que tendría al bebé. La madre de la chica le hablaba de bodas y si no fuera por el apoyo de sus padres, hubiera acabado con un anillo en el dedo anular. A pesar de todo, le dijo que estaría con ella y que podían irse a vivir juntos. 

Dejó la universidad, se buscó un trabajo y empezaron a vivir juntos, bajo las escépticas miradas de la familia de ella. Cuando nació su niño, el mundo cambió para siempre y él descubrió en su interior un instinto paternal desconocido hasta entonces. Sin embargo, para ella fue al contrario. La responsabilidad de tener al niño amenazaba con aplastarla en cualquier momento. Con tal de aligerar su carga, decidieron darle al pequeño chiquillo biberones y así ella pudo retornar al panorama laboral. 

¿Fue ese el error?Nunca lo llegaría a descubrir. 

Un día, ella ya no regresó y él se quedó a cargo del pequeño Antonio, de dos añitos. Avergonzado, quizás, se guardó aquel secreto y no le dijo nada a su familia. Intentó contactar con la madre, pero su entorno la protegía y no volvió a cruzarse con ella. Sus esfuerzos desde entonces se centraron en su pequeño. No fueron años fáciles. Pero sólo con la sonrisa de su hijo, Romario sentía que recargaba las pilas y podía continuar trabajando las horas que fueran.

A pesar de que ya cumplía 20 años, si cerraba los ojos lo podía ver gateando sobre la vieja alfombra de su apartamento, llamándole con un vocabulario torpe e infantil. Sin embargo allí estaba, todo un hombre. La humedad en sus ojos finalmente se desbordó y con el dorso de la mano izquierda se los secó, mientras la derecha intentaba mantener lo más estable posible el teléfono con el que grababa la ceremonia. 

Cuando el nombre de Antonio resonó por los altavoces, empezó a vitorear por dos. Los ojos verdes de su retoño se alzaron y lo localizaron. Alzó el título para mostrárselo un segundo y le dedicó la más cálida de las sonrisas.

Y en ese momento, Romario tuvo claro que volvería a pasar penurias y a arrastrarse por el lodo si con eso podía estar con Antonio y verlo crecer hasta convertirse en el hombre que era hoy.


End file.
